


Monsterhouse

by KallicaTheNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is kinda creepy, Sans isn't THAT creepy though, Slow Burn, Sorta Otome style, Souls, You break stuff, angsty as crap, father is distant, fun stuff, gay relationships, hot love interests, like a complete armada up in here, mom is crazy, not too crazy though, probably no smut, reader is super sweet, sans is a smart, ships for days, time space shenanigans?, we'll see, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallicaTheNerd/pseuds/KallicaTheNerd
Summary: You weren't "normal" by any means, but your uniqueness wasn't exactly obvious. That was, until the monsters came, and your first instinct was to protect them and want to be included with them. You were raised with stories of magic and monsters and the fabled seven human mages, but you never knew how real they were until now. Maybe you should look back and remember what your grandmother always said about your SOUL...?But first, figure out WHY YOU'RE SUCH A CLUTZ; And just HOW did you end up living in a large house with a moderate amount of the monsters that emerged from the mountain.And what do you plan on doing when you inevitably fall for one of them?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first meeting was definitely... mind-blowing.  
> Haaaaaa.......  
> Okay I'll stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is gonna be where there are multiple love interests and eventually it will branch off into different routes/love interest endings. Similar to an otome game. It'll get pretty in depth. Some of the routes will involve other characters going off with different partners(hence the multiple relationships).  
> This should be fun to write and I can't wait to see how this goes.  
> Also the chapters are gonna be kinda off due to the existence of a prologue.

You were usually the type to get lost in your thoughts. Often you’d space out, just thinking about your life, about how everything has progressed up to the present moment and how you imagined the future turning out. Today you decided to go for a walk and just let your mind drift off into your own little bubble as you thought about everything major that happened in the past year. Well.. Your parent’s got divorced. You turned twenty. You moved into an apartment by yourself for once. Then promptly adopted a dog. Monsters were released from the underground. And lastly.. You got fired from your job.    
Bless your paranoid saving spree or else you’d be so boned. Thankfully, you have enough money set aside to last you and your dog for another month or so, maybe even a bit-

What? A majorly important fact important to the storyline? More important and interesting than financial concerns?    
….Oh yeah... The monsters.    
It had been approximately three months since a small child emerged from the mountainside, followed by an entire civilization of monsters claiming to be their ambassador. Obviously THAT went smoothly. 

You knew how “well” it went, of course, because you were there. 

 

**Three Months Prior**

 

You resided in a little forest cabin taking care of your little elderly granny who lived near the mountain. In her younger and more self-capable years, she used to be a wicked mountain climber and skier. She even taught you how to snowboard, however she taught you most things in your lifetime so this was normal. Now though, she has become too old, too frail, and even slightly senile. Although you were sad that sometimes she wouldn’t even remember you, you took care of her as best you could in the little forest house with as much patience and kindness as you had. You found it somberly ironic that she had practically raised you in this house from the beginning of your life, and now here you were tending to her in her last years. 

You often cried when you thought too much about this.

One fateful morning, just as soon as you had gotten your Granny everything she needed for the morning routine, you managed to finally sit down outside with your favorite storybook. Only to be fretfully interrupted by screaming that broke through the silence, approximately 45 ft or so away from your house down the hill towards the hiking trails and camping grounds. As if on instinct, you threw your book to the side and bolted down through the trees, internally blessing yourself for wearing your hiking boots, and cursing yourself for wearing shorts. Definitely gonna have a bunch of scratches tomorrow.

As you got closer to the campgrounds, you could hear voices, so you slowed your pace and switched to stealth mode, silently praising whatever gods watching that your heavy camo jacket blended perfectly with this forest type as you leaned into the brush against the final tree before the clearing of the occupied picnic area. 

However, the occupants of the picnic area left you slackjawed. You gaped at them, eyes widening slightly as your mouth parted breathlessly.

There.. In a massive huddle of noisy beings, stood.. One, two, three, four.. SIX monsters and a human child. Let me rephrase that. Six. MONSTERS. Well okay, you felt it was kinda rude to call them monsters, it wasn’t like you were repulsed by them or that they scared you (though your initial response was slight paranoia, it quickly faded; you were actually very curious and partially excited) but that was the only way you COULD identify them! Each of them were so unique and different, varying in appearances, even if there were two pairs that seemed to be of the same species class, they still had blatant differences. It’s not like you could just say animal humanoids, that sounds stupid. Not all of them are animals anyway. They reminded you of the monster race described in your Grandma’s stories and tales. Regaining your senses, you began to watch them, not exactly tuning into their conversation(because that would be rude), but still assessing the situation as best you could without eavesdropping. You decided to examine each one by height. 

The the biggest monster was a giant goat male(you knew the gender because of the HUGE BLEEPING HORNS), you blinked in utter awe, just eternally confused and very slightly intimidated by his height, only for it to overthrown by the kindest eyes you ever saw. His height was probably what threw you off the most, he was like double your own height. No, of course what shocked you wasn’t the fact that he was some sort of goat humanoid thing, just that he was super huge and fluffy looking. He kinda broad at the shoulders(or maybe that was just his regal shoulder guard thingys), and had a sense of false royalty, like he was king of something but he’d be better suited in a quiet library with a cup of tea next to a fireplace. He looked concerned and worried, but the way he stood behind the goat woman gave you the impression he was in the doghouse. His eyes shone with a guilt and slight fear, but more concern and haplessness for the situation. You wanted to hug him.   
Next on the monster height list was the goat woman previously mentioned standing in front of the male. She looked around the same height as the male, but slightly shorter, definitely still big though. She had an air of concern, worry, protectiveness, and just all out kindness, but those traits were evenly matched with a sense of authority and maternal instinct. You could tell she was very mature, and her opinion probably heavily influenced any situation that was questionable. 

The next two you looked at was a tall (maybe 7 foot? Easily at least two feet taller than you) confident looking greenish blueish scaly fish woman with fins on either side of her head and an equally confident and equally tall (but still half a foot or so shorter than the fish lady) really cool looking skeleton. You actually found the fish woman’s appearance more natural because you were a huge nerd with a cosplay collection stashed in a closet in your mother’s home. One of the cosplays included a lonely egotistical fish boy with troll horns, who had the same fish fins on the side of his head. Now that you thought of it. These guys really didn’t look all that weird compared to the cosplays you’ve seen/worn. (Y/n). Stop getting distracted. The fish woman had probably the most voluminous red hair pulled up into a gorgeous flowing ponytail that defied physics perfectly every time she moved. The skeleton she stood next to also had a wonderfully physics defying cape that flowed any time he struck a dramatic pose. Both of them looked full of life, carefree, and happy. They seemed like people you would look up to(haha stupid jokes). The fish woman smiled brightly, her large sharp teeth beaming with something you couldn’t quite place, confidence? Boldness? Maybe tenacity? Whatever it was, it made you want to smile too. So you did as you examined the aura the two gave off. The two spoke very loudly, which made it hard to block out their conversation(but you still did anyway, determined to stay polite), so you focused more on the tone of their voices rather than what they said. The tall, bubbly skeleton seemed to be sad or sorry for something, (perhaps he had scared the humans from before away?) but the fish woman just smiled and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, offering words of proud consolement. You get the feeling you’d want to be best friends with them. 

Your gaze reluctantly shifted to the shorties of the group. Not that there’s anything wrong with them, no, it’s just because you felt a desire to marvel more at the happy duo. However you also felt there was something important you need to focus on in the shorty squad. So you let yourself assess the final three of the group, hoping to figure out whatever it was you were missing. 

Your eyes fell onto a yellow… dinosaur? Lizard? Let’s go with dinosaur, you’ve always liked dinosaurs. The yellow dinosaur lady-… er. It was kinda hard to tell this one’s gender from afar. They slouched and sorta hid behind the fish woman. You decided to stick with using “them/they” pronouns to be polite. …. Even if they didn’t know you were even there.  Anyway. The dinosaur person trembled slightly in their position behind the bold aquatic biped, and seemed to be having a mental argument with themselves. They were definitely only half as tall as their hiding spot, perhaps around 5’6, maybe taller if they stood up straight. They were definitely afraid of something, perhaps the situation? Or maybe the screaming from earlier? (you assumed it was the humans seeing them emerge from the forest) Whatever it was, you could tell they were just a gentle soul who needed comfort. They also gave off a bit of a nerdy air (which you gathered from catching a glimpse of their phone, which was decorated in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie decals) and you felt that this social and open environment probably wasn’t their idea. 

The last two was, surprisingly, a human child and, unsurprisingly, another skeleton, significantly smaller than the first one, maybe 4’9? 5 foot? Oh well. In short, they were both short(heh). However, as comfortable as he seemed with that lazy grin plastered on his face and his hands casually hanging in (what looked to be) a super comfortable jacket, something in his eyes(eye sockets?) gave away that he wasn’t too happy about the situation though. He held a seemingly serious one-sided conversation with the human child (who was also around his height and looked between the ages of 10-12, but you couldn’t tell). Well, the conversation was verbally one sided, the child signed and he spoke back. His face moved like any normal face would, unlike the brother(you assumed), however his expression still held the smile. You wonder if it was a type of defense he used, to not show expression, to throw off anyone that approached him or give them a sense of false calm. You couldn’t read EVERYTHING about him as well as you could with the others, but there was definitely obvious tells that you could pick up on.

The child, adorned in a nice looking sweater of a faded blue shade with vibrant violet stripes, a bandaid on their face, and a stick leaned against their leg, was signing urgently to the skeleton, obviously agitated by some form due to recent events. You didn’t want to pry so you tried your hardest not to focus on the quickly signing hands and instead let yourself wonder if she was mute. You could read the signs if you wanted to, but that’s considered rude in Deaf Culture, as was drilled into you by your high school and college sign language teachers, so you didn’t(even if the child wasn’t deaf, it’s still rude). The child was also difficult to guess on gender, so you stayed on the safe route and stuck with they/them pronouns once again. They had nice shoulder length brown hair, moderately tanned skin, narrowed, almost closed eyes(asian perhaps? Wait no, (Y/n) stop, that’s racist) and a certain air about them that made them seem like they’ve got a large load on their past, but they were determined to make things right. Especially when they shared their concerns with the skeleton, as if they were running out of time for something. 

Suddenly the child took a deep breath and looked directly at a rabbit that dashed from the bushes at the opposite end of the clearing from them to the bushes behind the tall cape wearing skelly. Before anyone could react, a police officer entered the clearing, a look on his face saying he hated his job. Or well… he hated his job till he saw them. You silently prayed none of them would move from their place, knowing how quickly people would overreact to such a sight. Time seemed to slow as he was frozen in place with his eyes widened, the monsters all fixed in their own still state at the sight of sudden human. 

Your mind was abruptly flooded with images, seemingly on a high speed setting, yet you clearly processed all of it. You saw battle break out due to panic and fear. You saw monsters and humans alike fall. You saw blood and dust tainting the ground in a mixture that made you sick to your stomach. You somehow knew these grim premonitions would play out in front of you if you didn’t act quick. So, as you watched in slow motion Coolguy Tallfriend trying to step towards the cop in greeting (initiating said fearful cop to reach for his gun in impulsive reaction) you bolted, kicking off from the tree and running faster than you ever had done before to jump in front of the monster group, mainly the naive skeleton, but the rest of them just happened to be behind hi-

**_br-ANG!_ **

A gunshot echoes out into the forest, birds scattering from trees as the the echo faded out. 

You had been shoved back at your right shoulder by the force of the bullet, but, you being far more set to make sure that the images you saw of the bloodshed and battle didn’t happen(and also in shock from being shot), merely disregarded the force, glancing worriedly over at your temporarily elected charge, making sure he wasn’t injured at all before. Turning back to face the cop, you saw he had paled at your sudden appearance and the fact that he had shot you instead of the monster he was aiming for. He dropped the gun, paralyzed in horror at what he’d done. 

You spoke in a low and almost threatening voice, with a hint of sarcasm and protectiveness.    
“Maybe we could settle this a bit more peacefully than that.” 

As soon as two more cops entered the clearing, you were hit with a sudden wave, spiking up in blistering white hot burning pain, it took all you had not to scream. Instead you let out a strangled yelp, gasping as your left hand instinctively shot up to put pressure on the wound while your mind focused on more on not crying out in pure agony instead of standing. You stumbled backwards, legs suddenly becoming too weak to support your weight. As you felt yourself being caught in the arms of whom you were desperate to protect, you barely registered the other officers taking control of the situation. A faint “Really Tom, what did you DO??” and “Call 911 NOW” rang somewhere in your mind.

Monsters moved behind you frantically while trying to decide what to do, nobody else went to do anything and that’s when you registered building hostility in the air, snapping you quickly out of your daze. You regained your strength to stand and quickly brushed your eyes over everyone. The other two cops were crossing the clearing, the male seemed wary, but after better judgement decided that pulling out a gun was not wise, the other one, a female, was desperately trying to get to you, obviously trying to figure out what in the everloving dandelions was going on here. As they reached you, the goat woman was already in the front of the group, trying to make sure you were okay while also pushing the human child behind herself. The two other cops however immediately attempted separating you from them. Though as soon as the male put his hand on the tall skeleton to force him away from you, you uncharacteristically swatted his hands away, breathing out an immediate, “Don’t touch him” before realizing you moved the wrong arm and recoiling in absolute torture from the new spikes of pain.

The cops switched places, the concerned female taking the place of crowd control and situation assessment. While the male who touched tall cool-skelly began to escort you away in attempts to get you to an ambulance outside of the forest. You resisted at first, but finally, (through blood loss and exhaustion), you just muttered to the female cop in a quick progression of air “Treat them like people, no death...please..” before giving in to the pain and passing out entirely.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up in the hospital was not one of your better memories, and your constant stress and worry over what happened to the monsters didn’t help your healing process any. You eventually convinced your father arrange for any and all information about the monsters to be relayed to you till you could be released from the hospital. You learned that due to your “brave interference”, the monsters weren’t immediately thrown in cages or brought to government facilities for examination. What happened instead was that word got out of your brave actions(though, thankfully, neither your name nor your picture was released to the public.) and, like a domino effect, motivated the sheep herd of society to follow in your footsteps(whether they wanted to prove they were good too, were going along with the crowd, or actually wanted to protect the monster race), and riots broke out, the city becoming aflame with heat-of-the-moment pro-monster protests and acts of defiance should any harm come to them. Eventually, the President himself made it down to the city of Tale, and he spoke with the monsters ambassador, who turned out to be the child from before, Frisk, 14 years old(wow they were small for a 14 year old). Of course they wouldn’t let just the human child represent something so largely important as the political affairs of an entire civilization, so the Queen, Toriel, stood by their side and they dealt with the politics together. They also agreed with the fact that it would be better to have a human peacemaker to retell the stories of the Underground and help go over the proper requirements for them. Soon enough, it was established that monsters could live freely amongst the humans. 

 

That’s where all the heat-of-the-moment pro-monster groups started to die down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write and there's definitely more to come soon. I had this idea mold and birth itself and it refused to go away so I simply went along with it and began writing.  
> I felt there weren't enough stories out there with some of these pairings or that a lot of stories I wouldn't mind see play out with different characters. So, this otome/dating sim/multiple-choice-reader-insert was born. I hope you all enjoy.  
> Please feel free to tell me of any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors I've made.


	2. 1. Oops. It Appears I'm A Clutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Yin-chan accidentally breaks a very expensive gift because she was too busy space walking to watch where she was ACTUALLY walking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm super excited to keep writing/updating this.  
> My computer is busted so I have to use my sisters, but I am still trying super hard to write ahead and update at a normal-ish time. I'm HOPING I can get more chapters written ahead of what I have posted so I don't have to be too stressed, but life doesn't seem to agree with me ^^;  
> Enjoy what I DO get out in the meantime!

Of course humanity has to always resort to its first inherent nature. Reject anything different. It wasn’t too long that monsters joined the community when monster hate groups sprouted. You couldn’t bare to watch the news anymore, it only made you feel sick.

 

Right after being released from the hospital, your mother informed you that she had moved your grandmother into a senior care center so you wouldn’t have to tend to her needs anymore. You had tried to tell her that she didn’t need to do that and that you were fine, but she was persistent(plus she already did it). She ALSO insisted you move out of the old home you were desperately attached to and get an apartment in the city because it “wasn’t right for girls your age to live alone in the forest like some old hobbit” and that you “needed to socialize”. She even went so far as to rent out a little apartment for two months in your name. You were angry, but she threatened to sell the house to anyone who was willing to buy it, so you receded. You made her swear she wouldn’t sell the house or let anyone else live in it ever, telling her you intended to own it in your name some day, even if it took buying it from her yourself. 

So you spent the next rent-less two months saving your money from your job as a museum receptionist. Not really something that utilized your full potential, but it was something that kept you busy and gave you money. Along with the occasional big bucks you got from doing art for some pompous big wig of the city, which usually consisted of self-portraits. Your mother often nagged you about needing to become a full-time artist or getting married or opening up a shop or just finding SOMETHING to do with your life than just “waste it away”. It frustrated you to no end, sure, but you didn’t have the heart to let her know that you enjoyed your life as it was in the very loud way you wanted to, so you kept your temperaments to yourself.

Except one day, in a fit of bottled rage, you snapped at one particularly rude customer causing you to get fired. Which in all honesty, it would’ve been fine if you had just gotten angry and told him to move on rudely, but no, after twenty minutes of complaints and offhanded insults, you couldn’t take it and stood up, having the audacity to send off a flurry of insults and swears that would make his dog cry, and ending your loud tirade by grabbing a cup of water and vehemently saying “PERHAPS YOUR FRIENDS WOULDN’T AVOID YOU ALL THE TIME IF YOU JUST CHILLED THE FUCK OUT” and dunking him in the icy drink. You then promptly gathered your things and furiously(yet proudly) left the building.

 

_ Didn’t like the stupid job that much anyway. _ You thought, briefly noticing that you were quite a ways away from your new apartment and that the skies were getting cloudier before getting lost in your thoughts again.

 

That was a month ago, and since then, you’ve been holed up in your apartment looking for a new job, taking care of your dog Henry Bork (or just Henry), and keeping a close eye on monster news. You used to think of yourself as some sort of secret unknown guardian. You made sure to prevent the hospital from giving out your info so the monsters couldn’t track you down and give you anything as payment for protecting them, you never told the monsters you casually helped in the streets your first name, though when they asked, you DID give them one of your middle names (blame your indecisive mother for multiples). You even, even though it was more because you wanted to(and because Mom wanted a spa day) and less because you wanted to hide yourself from the monsters, went out and got your hair styled differently, getting it dyed with temporary colors and cut to a new style all your own. (You were quite pleased with the ending outcome) 

You did as many things to support the monster community as you could from the shadows.  Your father was a big corporate business man AND a lawyer, so you knew many.. Many people of high influence, though you only used those for emergencies, however, BUT you WERE able to get little shops or stores that were shutting down for monsters who wanted to open a place of their own, like Muffet and Grillby, with a couple minor favors. Though recently, you had a long talk with your dad and a few other highly influential beings all in the same room, and they decided that the old secluded “haunted” cornucopia neighborhood could definitely be refitted for the monsters so they could have their own places to live until they got their bearings in the world. It is going to be a monster cornucopia eventually, but right now there’s only one large house at the very back of the neighborhood (is that it over there?), big enough to house all of the monsters that initially came out of the mountain, and a few others. You volunteered to be head of the cleaning/ design crew. Houses in a line here, a fountain there, a new bus stop… Baby steps (Y/n), baby steps.  Besides, the big mansion on the hill just needed a little cleaning up… okay maybe a lot of cleaning up, but that was okay, you liked cleaning anyway (at least when it was for a good cause). You were overjoyed when your father told you that he told the monsters about the little neighborhood of Newest Home (King Asgore’s idea), even more so when they just accepted the idea that a “special someone was looking out for them” and that they would be moving in soon.

So why were you being so nice to them? Do you have anything to gain?

Well….

Because you’re a complete fangirling nerd. 

Yeup, you internally went crazy when you saw the monsters, and not in the bad way that made you go off and write crazy fanfics about live people pffffffff- no, that’s silly. No, it’s more that you were the type to spend your life daydreaming about magical and mystical beings, and just begging for the day that magic walked into your life. Your grandmother raised you on stories of the monsters and the magic they held. Though you stopped believing they were real when you were five. 

So when monsters came into the world literally screaming “hey we’re magical beings”, you just about died a little. All you wanted to do was be friends with them. You wanted to marvel at what makes them different. You wanted to see everything that they saw. You wanted to share their likes and dislikes. You wanted to just… EXIST in their lives, as they have suddenly existed in yours. You wanted to make sure they were happy too. You felt that if you did everything you could to make them happy, even in secret, then it could possibly make you confident enough to actually approach them instead of being the super socially awkwa-

_ Oh hello large crystal peace sign directly in my walkwa- _

“SHI-”

**_Thwap_ ** “NO” “EEP!”  **_KaSHINnNNnGgg_ **

 

The slow motion repeat of you ramming face first into the large crystal peace sign and it slipping out of it’s movers’ grasp, thus abruptly falling and shattering will forever replay in your mind.

In one moment you couldn’t breath, just constantly running through your mind what even just happened (not even processing the “OH NO, I WILL GO INFORM HER MAJESTY OF WHAT’S HAPPENED” from a certain loud familiar voice). In the next moment, you had dumped out your loose backpack (which only carried art supplies and a water really) and was already on the ground grabbing large chunks and sweeping the smaller crystal pieces into your backpack. “I am so so so SO SORRY! I didn’t see you there and Iwasn’tpayingattentiontowhereIwasgoing and-” “HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” before you could even catch your breath from your rushed apology, you were grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled up off the ground, instantly dropping the backpack and yelping. You came face to face with a single angry yellow eye and a large toothed snarl. “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN HERE AND BREAK OUR STUFF AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO FREAKIN’ TRY AND STEAL IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” You gaped at her. It was her. It was freaking Undyne. She held you off the ground by the wrist so you could be eye to eye and holy freaking crap she’s hot. 

Like… I’m pretty sure her rage is radiating heat off of her.

BUT AT LEAST IT’S HER.

How.. Why. WHERE?!   
It was then you had realized you absent mindedly walked all the way to Newest Home.

Oh my codfish it’s her.    
But why did she think you were trying to ste-

You glanced at your bag. 

Oh.

Oh no.

Your eyes widened as you jerked your gaze quickly back to Undyne, who looked like she was ready to tear your limbs off, and began rambling off a choppy explanation, “No!! N-nononononononono! I swear I.. I know it looks.. But no, please! Oh my god.. I was just-” “Undyne! You put that girl down right now!” A stern yet gentle voice called from the porch, and was hurrying down the pathway with a broom and dustpan. You knew it was Queen Toriel (who was really only queen amongst the monster community but you wanted to be polite) and once close enough, you saw the young ambassador following quickly in tow, a broom and dustpan of her own, along with a large thick bag to hold crystal pieces. 

You were dropped. “Oof!” 

“Your majesty! This little punk was trying to steal from us after breaking the peace offering especially made for our new house by the president! Allow me to-” “Undyne.” Toriel cut her off with a one quick and knowing glare. Undyne immediately huffed and clammed up, then crossed her arms and stood aside, eyeing you suspiciously with pure disdain. 

You were going to pretend your heart didn’t just crack a little. You immediately went back to cleaning up the crystal shards, attempting not to cry at your lack of ability to form proper english or at the fact that you were certain Undyne hated you now. Toriel and Frisk silently joined in the cleaning until every single crystal piece was retrieved. You immediately stood, picking the bag up with you (and ignoring Undyne tense up with magic and anger), and promptly brought it to Toriel, shoving it out to her and clenching your eyes shut, letting out an unintelligible burst of apologies, “IamSOSOsorryyourmajesty! Ididn’tmeantobreakitandIwasn’ttryingtostealitIwasonlytryingtocleanitupI’msosorryIcanneverrepayyou-” Your anxious outburst was brought to an abrupt halt when Toriel suddenly hugged you, she pulled away and knelt down, tilting your head up to meet her gaze. “Do not worry, my child, it’s alright. There’s no need to apologize, it was only an accident and you did indeed return the jewels, you did the right thing in the end and that’s what matters most.” Oh gosh.. Oh golly gosh… If you weren’t going to cry before, you most certainly were now. You didn’t even know what to say. Thankfully, due to a human grabbing your right hand tightly and- ow okay. Yeah that hurts. Why does that hurt? You looked at the ambassador, whose face was scrunched up in concern as she looked over your hand. Which for some reason was just covered in blood. Man you sure do a lot of bleeding around these guys. 

You faintly recall landing roughly on a shard of glass when you were dropped by a certain fish woman you happened to look up to and now refused to look at entirely. 

You suddenly realized you were being tugged towards the entrance of the house, an ever present concerned expression on the queen’s graceful goat face, and a determined one on the child who was already barging ahead. 

Wow you need to stop spacing out. 

Quicker than you could register, you were already pushed through the foyer, then the lounge room, then to the dining room where you were plopped into a chair. You took what little time you had while they fetched the medical supplies to look around at the large home interior(which definitely looked bigger when furnished) and couldn’t help a proud little content smile grace your features as you thought about your hard work being the cause of such homely comfort. You almost don’t notice the cold liquid being poured on your hand. But you do notice. You ALSO notice the immediate stinging that soaks into the cut. Eh. Not as bad as being shot. The young ambassador assisting the goat queen stared at you intently, as if they was waiting for you to respond to the stinging. Creepy? They cocked their head curiously and signed quickly, ~Didn’t that hurt? I was ready to hold you still if you were in too much pain so Mom could get the glass out, but you didn’t even notice..?~ 

Oh. They just wanted to help their mom. Before said goat mom(what an interesting ring to that name) could translate, you gave Frisk a gentle smile and shook your head, “No, a little antiseptic doesn’t bother me. Thank you for the concern though, young ambassador” You said with a respectful nod of your head. The fact that you regarded them so formally AND that you could read their quick signing both shocked and flustered them. They retreated in their chair, using their bangs to hide their already thin lidded eyes and fiddling with the sleeves of their worn sweater. A shy smile gracing their features. 

At this bashful display, Toriel let out a hearty laugh, “Normally little Frisk here is the one making others shy with their Fris-que comments” Even if you had to take a moment to repeat what she had said in your head, trying to make sure you heard her right, you still found yourself in a mess of giggles at the little play on words, you NEVER expected the Queen of Monsters to have such casual humor. You wondered if you could come up with something in time for the moment to not be lost, but before you could respond, you were interrupted by a fairly loud roll of thunder, rumbling in the sky. 

“Ooohhh…. crap.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I get all of the intro stuff out of the way, then things should go a bit more smoothly from here. I have so much planned ^^ I'm so excited **^u^**


End file.
